Introduction Character Assa,erm, Descriptions!
by Wyllo no Twylyte
Summary: Collab 100 Themes Challenge for FFVII! 1/100 Wyllo no Twylyte start out their 100 Themes by Twylyte interviewing her mom about the FFVII World and it's characters! How will her mom answer? Who knows... -our first one! We're getting another out later today


**Wyllo: Disclaimer… we need a disclaimer? I would never claim any ownership of any of this_ it's beyond my poor brains' capacity, -lead breaks-click, click- , unbelievable... never, NEVER! I wouldn't want to come up with a game series this detailed and good…. People just want more and more and more and more and more- -_pants heavily_-**

**Twylyte: O_O Mom, you didn't get into the Hyper, did you?**

**Wyllo: Uh… a HUH? If that's another word for Pepsi, then yea.**

**Twylyte: Um, no… it's a potion that makes people… ah, never mind. Someone do a shorter disclaimer? Anyone?**

**-crickets… a tumbleweed passes by-**

**Twylyte: Are there NO characters on my side?! Come on Vince, help me out here…**

**Vincent: …..-_looks down at Twylyte, who's arms are crossed_-… **

**Twylyte Dude! Fine… We own nothing related to Final Fantasy VII or any of it's characters. Nor do we own anything having to do with Pepsi… on with the story… thing…!**

**Theme 1-100**

"**Introduction"**

~"**Character Assa-…erm, Description!"~**

**O0O0O  
**

We'll start off with… Wyllo's idea of characters from Final Fantasy VII. Admittedly, she has not played the games and knows little about the entire Final Fantasy world. She only knows what she has heard from me, Twylyte, here and there… and has managed to once again come to her own, ahem…eclectic conclusions.

I will try to make corrections and fix anything that she may get wrong. _-sweat drop-_ This is a conversation/interview where Wyllo gives her thoughts and ideas on the characters and their world. So, please excuse the slight script formatting... it's meant to be that way and would ONLY work that way. We truly WILL have something real up before the end of today...

**O0O0O  
O0O0O0O0O**  
**O0O0O**

Twylyte: Ok mom… what do you think of Midgar?

Wyllo: Midgar makes me think of a futuristic, industrialized New York. Very hard, very cold. Where most people you see there are either soldiers or poor people.

Twylyte: Correction? Well I tend to agree with a lot of that… what about the non-human creatures of this world?

Wyllo: An enigma… that subject really is an enigma. I guess long story short…. Bad…. Kill…. Next?!

Twylyte: Corrections…. I could go on for days about the creatures. Since there's so many, but… I suppose she's right. Except for Moogles, Chocobo's and Summons maybe.

Wyllo: I don't really consider them "creatures"… they're more like puppies and kittens. Pets.

Twylyte: Ok… hehe…moving on then. Let's start easy and with the main characters of Crisis Core… who would you like to start with?

Wyllo: I dunno, uhm… Ok. I have a question for you…

Twylyte: Hm?

Wyllo: What IS Lazard's purpose…. I mean _really_. He gets paid to do what?

Twylyte: -_laughing_- Uh, well…. He gets paid to order the SOLDIERs around?

Wyllo: Ah, gotcha…. Control freak.

Twylyte: -_face palm_- Anway…. Ok main characters of Crisis Core. You _do _know who the main characters are, right?

Wyllo: For the most part, but I'm sure you'll correct me if I miss anybody.

Twylyte: Alright… when I say Zack Fair, you say…?

Wyllo: Adorable. Cocky. Um, hyper…. If I weren't married…!!! Ooh, baby…

Twylyte: -_sweat drop_- Oky doky mom…. Are you a Zack fan girl or something? -_notices Wyllo's raising an eyebrow and preparing to speak_- No, no… don't answer that. **NEXT **question… What about Genesis, Angeal, and Sephiroth?

Wyllo: Hmmm… Sephiroth. Great hair. Nice coat. Scary eyes. He's cool. I feel bad for him… I think I'd get pissed too if I found out I was… well, really not much more than an experiment. But… if I had some advise for him?…. Get over it dude!  
Angeal… interesting guy. I think his teaching skills border on… well, he's a very… well, let's put it this way… I think he knows that humans like to take simple things and complicate them. So he will give you a simple answer or solution to something, and sit back and enjoy watching you complicate it.  
-_sighs_- Ok, Genny, Genny, Genny…. Let me see. -_5-10 minutes of contemplation and waiting on Twylyte's part_- Can I use the word 'enigma' again? I guess he's in the same boat as Sephiroth, I feel bad for him. I'm getting a brain cramp, can we move on?

Twylyte: Well… I don't know if I need to correct anything at all really. Although…. I could rant for days about each character… so, we'll leave it at that. What do you think of the Turks?

Wyllo: The Turks…. What is that, a football team or something?

Twylyte: No, they're the 'secret service' or 'FBI' of sorts for the Shin-Ra company.

Wyllo: And they couldn't think of a better name? With a name like Turks, I think I'd wear something a little more than sunglasses and black coats.

Twylyte: They don't all have sunglasses…. And no black coats. They wear dark blue suits. Rude is just the one to wear sunglasses.

Wyllo: Still…. With a name like 'Turks'… I think I'd want, like, a mask or something…

Twylyte: Never mind…. Maybe we'll branch into the other games in the series now. What are your thoughts on Jenova?

Wyllo: -_shrug_- Supposed to be a bad thing… that's all I know. Am I right?

Twylyte: Well, in a nutshell, yes. She's an alien god that came to Gaia 2000 years prior to the events of Crisis Core and everything else. Scientists excavated her from the Northern Crater (which, was created by her and she was sealed there by the Ancients)… and the scientists thought she was an Ancient, or Cetra. So, they decided to use her cells for experimentation to create a prefect army of SOLDIERs. That's how the SOLDIER program began… Shin-Ra had hopes of making the strongest beings in the world to take control of everything. At least, from the top of my head... I'm hopin that's right... -_sweatdrop_-

Wyllo: -_shakes head_- Silly ass humans…

Twylyte: -_sigh_- Um… yea… now, what about Cloud and his group? What do you think of them?

Wyllo: Well, they're kind of a bunch of misfits, aren't they? I mean… it seems to me that… each one of them was sort of alone and some how came together. And now it's like, one wouldn't be right without the next! That's pretty much what they are, right?

Twylyte: Yea, pretty much.

Wyllo: I mean… if you take Cloud… you would think that he is basically the leader of the group. But, Tifa… knows exactly how to handle him, as well as herself.

Twylyte: What about Barret?

Wyllo: Well, Barret makes me think of Mr. 'T'… only bigger. He seems very gung-ho… he's the one who basically runs through a brick wall before checking the door to see if it's actually locked.  
And Cid… well, what can ya say about Cid? He loves his job but you'd never be able to tell. And he seems very high-strung. Goddess forbid you ever borrow his tools…!!!

Twylyte: Well, you are hitting some of the personalities on spot, yea… heh…

Wyllo: Now, Yuffie… what can ya say about Yuffie. Cute. LOUD. Inquisitive. Hyper. Intelligent. Cocky. And she's quite the courageous little shit… I mean, the girl just doesn't know how to be afraid of anything. I wish I was more like her when I was a kid.  
Ok…. Vincent. To me he's like a big softy. I could say, 'Somebody buy that boy a hamburger… a pizza or something'….

Twylyte: Well, that's what happens when you sleep in a coffin for 30 or so years… you don't EAT!

Wyllo: I know, but jeez! First place I'd go to is a freakin burger joint!

Twylyte: Actually, come to think of it… when he was a Turk… he was majorly skinny then…. Oops. Anyway, anything else for Vincent?

Wyllo: Three words. Cape. Glove. Boots. The glove… has already been done dude… the cape is a bit tattered, get a new sheet…. And the boots? Remind me not to let you walk behind me.

Twylyte: Mom… he didn't CHOOSE what he was wearing… and it… never mind, let's not go there.

Wyllo: Ok, seriously. Vincent seems pretty cool… all mysterious like. I'm kinda noticing a pattern here… I feel bad for him too.

Twylyte: Final Fantasy VII can do that to ya. Actually… any Final Fantasy…. Now, what about Cait Sith and Aerith?

Wyllo: Well, Aerith, to me at first… my very first opinion of her… actually, I can't really say much about her. I don't know much of her story. Same with Cait Sith…

Twylyte: Well, ok… we're probably going to need to wrap this up soon. It' s hard to cover EVERYTHING for the games in one little thing.  
Ok, I have one final question. What do you think of the Final Fantasy VII compilation as a whole?

Wyllo: Confusing. Because I haven't played. I've only watched you play and watched the movie a couple of times…

Twylyte: Well, I guess that means you have some homework to do..

-_Wyllo leaves room laughing_-

Tywlyte: -_getting all the games and everything put together in a backpack_- Hey! You won't escape it!! I'mma make you do all this!! -_runs out of room, chasing her mom_-

Mom?… mom? MOM!?!? _**MOOOOOM!!?!**_

_**

* * *

**_**Yuffie: -_comes up behind Wyllo and Twylyte_- WHY DID YOU CALL ME LOUD I'M NOT LOUD ANDI'MNOTHYPERIDON'T KNOW WHY PEOPLE THINK I'M HYPERANDLOUDIT'SLIKE---**

**Twylyte: WHERE ARE THE FREAKIN GENFANTRYMEN!!?!?!?**

**-Genesis enters room-, walks up to Wyllo and elbows her in the arm…-**

**Genesis: So, you think I'm an enigma huh?**

**Yuffie: I JUST DON'T UNDERSTAND----_gets tackled by Twylyte_-**

**Twylyte: Ok, OK! We get it Yuffie… just calm down, she wasn't being mean or anything…**

**Genesis: Is your daughter… always that way?**

**Wyllo: -_sighs_- Um… no… this is actually a first… but… I've got 2 things to say about it… GO TWYLYTE!!! And…. Got any popcorn?**

**Genesis: -raises a brow- Ok then. These two nutcases will get their next 'real' horrible -_gets elbowed by Wyllo_- ahem, excuse me… 'wonderful' oneshot out as soon as Twylyte gets untangled from Yuffie…**

_**A/N- This really WAS a conversation by the way… O_O lol**_


End file.
